Harry Potter and the Red Death's Flower
by Curious Kit
Summary: She used her last breath to comfort her Red Death and set monsters free. This was the her end. Wasn't it. Inspired by Overgrowth. Rated T to be safe. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**What's up Ya'll! I'm back from the beach with an awesome tan and a new fanfic. This is inspired by Overgrowth, so if you haven't read it yet, get out of my fanfic, read it, and only then may you come back. Anyway... Enjoy!**

Harry Potter and the Red Death's Flower.

Prologue

It's dark. Why is it so dark? She felt like she could float for eons, yet still never see or feel anything ever again. She tried to reach out in front of her. Nothing. She tried to call out. She tried to just turn her gaze. Nothing. Lastly she tried to remember what happened.

Her last memory was of someone warm holding her cold body. They spoke with a soft, sad tone. Who were they? Why were they so sad?

'Sweetheart...?'

The word echoed in the back of her mind, stopping all thoughts, ending all questions. It sounded like a scream in the dark, empty void.

Her Red Death...

The Flowers...

She...

She died...

It all came crashing down on her.

She had died multiple times, refusing to FIGHT, instead giving MERCY. Sparing and running. She befriended everyone eventually. Even Asgore.

But at a price...

The small yellow Flowers that bloomed each time she died,poisoned her. Their roots clung onto her bones, preventing her from moving them. They slowly destroyed her. Her ability to see, her ability to move.

Her ability to breath.

Halfway through their journey, the Flowers began to bloom in her lungs. they hurt more than anything the monsters could do to her. It was almost too painful to breath...

But of course her Red Death anything about was worried enough as it was, trying to keep her, Flowey, and himself alive.

In the end, she suffocated. The Flowers were to thick, to many, so she used her last breath to comfort her Red Death and set the monsters free.

So this was her final death...

The end to her story...

Wasn't it...?


	2. Chapter 2

**I LOVE feels...**

Chapter 2

How long has she been here? A few minutes? An eternity? She couldn't tell anymore. She drifted in and out of thought, trying to make heads or tails of anything. she felt restless, but so tired... Like she was supposed to be doing something important, but something was forcing her to sleep.

Her thoughts came to a halt when a figure appeared before her. He wore a long cloak that shadowed his face and spoke in and echo'd tone.

"Frisk, your time has come to early. The flowers have killed you, but your SOUL can't be harvested yet. I shall free you from their grasp, and once your body is ready, you shall return to the world of the living." A bright light engulfed her vision, then all turned dark once more.

But this time she felt peaceful, finally asleep.

Sans walked up the mountain, a bush of flowers in hand. Lilies, if he remembered right. while walking he wondered about the monsters' situation.

A day or two after the monsters came out of their underground prison, a group of men and woman with sticks asked for an 'audience with the king'. Pff... Turns out they were wizards and witches sent from their ministry to see if they should classify the monsters as 'beings' or 'beasts'. Meaning if they were intelligent or acted mainly on instinct. The audience went as smoothly as it could, neither sides wanting war. Though there was a lot of growling on the monsters' side. That was entertaining. The monsters were labeled as 'beings' and a spell cast to hide the mountain from muggles - normal humans - by Dumblebore or something.

That was two years ago. the negotiations between the two communities are going well and it was even decided a new class would be held at Hogwarts for fifth years and up in two months.

And the teacher had to be him, of course.

Sans grimaced at the thought, turning left at a tree without hesitation.

He'd have to teach a bunch of snot-nose brats how to interact with intelligent magical creatures, like centaurs and mermen. 'Well,' He smirked, 'at least I get to give detentions. Oh the ways I can torture them.'

Finally he made it to the top of the mountain. He looked down at the base where the monsters had built a small town.

There were small areas for everyone. like Streets. There was Ruins Street, Snowdin Street, Waterfall Street, Hotland street, and Capital Street. In the middle was the house where the royal family lived. It was two stories tall, and big enough for five people .

He turned around, his gaze resting on a bush of flowers. Yellow flowers.

Even above ground they bloomed and spread over her grave like a parasite. the roses Asgore had planted were nothing more than wilted flowers and leaves by now, their life leeched from them. Behind the buttercups was a smooth gravestone. Carefully carved from a blue and violet stone found in Waterfall. On it was a beautifully carved buttercup with elegant words underneath.

Frisk Dremurr

Friend, Daughter, Lover

Gave her life to SAVE Monster-kind

Showing us a different kind of Love

May her MERCYful SOUL rest in piece

Sans sighed, placing the Lilies before the stone and sitting on the glared at the Flowers that took away his Sweetheart. He could still remember her sweet face and kind eyes, from before the flowers blinded her. He still remembered her laughter when he said his silly puns and jokes.

" **Knock, Knock.** " He said, lowering his head.

' _Who's there?_ ' He heard her voice echo in the back of his mind.

" **Flower...** " He replied, bringing his coat sleeve up to his eye-sockets. He promised he would smile for her. He couldn't allow himself to cry now. Not in front of her.

' _Flower who?_ ' He held back a sob.

" **Flower you today, Sweetheart?** " He joked, barely keeping a neutral tone in his voice. He swiftly wiped the tears threatening to spill, looking up at her grave and smiling brightly, though it didn't reach his eye-sockets.

" **Ya know, sweetheart? Everyone's been following your example. The monsters are less snappy and no-one's been dusted since the barrier broke. Arrangements with the Wizards are going great.** " He took a deep breath, even though he didn't need it, preparing for the next part. " **But in two months I'm gonna have to go to some school to teach a bunch of brats. I'll only be able to come back at the end of the school year. Then when it begins again, I'll be off.** "

He struggled to keep himself from crying. " **I don't want to be away from you for so long Sweetheart..**."

Something moving behind the gravestone attracted his attention, as he only then noticed it. It was white and stick-like. It looked a bit like a skeletal... finger... He scrambled to his feet, running around the gravestone. The sight that greeted him would forever be burned in his memory.

Behind the stone was a small skeleton, about a foot shorter than Sans. The skeleton wore a big blue and purple striped sweater with shorts. On it's neck hung a red heart shaped necklace. The skeleton itself was interesting. It's jaw and skull, like Sans, was one piece. It's mouth was a small smile with diagonal lines across it, making it's teeth. It had wide feminine eye-sockets. On the left top of it's forehead was a small crack one would get from falling on a hard surface. Sans gulped nervously just looking at it. Could this be...?

" _Sans..._ "

That was all he needed to confirm that yes, this skeleton behind his lover's grave, was Frisk magic barely managed to form two round orbs in her eye-sockets as she tried to turn her head to look at him.

" **Frisk!** " He fell down on his knees next to her, scooping her into his arms and holding her tightly to his rib-cage. As if letting her go would would make her scatter into dust. She whimpered at the sudden movement, Causing Sans to loosen his grip a bit. "Sweetheart, it's really you..." He shifted her bridal style and laid her head on his shoulder.

" _Sans, i-it hurts..._ " She tried lifting her hand to her skull, but it was a useless battle. Sans looked at the crack in her skull, knowing it was likely the cause of pain.

" **Shh, it's okay. We'll get you fixed back at my place, Yeah?** "

 **Whew, that was a lot of typing. Still worth it tough. I love the idea of Frisk being a skeleton! If you got any ideas you'd like ta share with me, go ahead and comment. And Don't forget to favorite and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You know what I really enjoy? A tasty Flowerfell flavored Undertale and Harry Potter crossover with a hint of skele-puns, a pinch of feels, and a dash of embarrassment!**

 **Firehedgehog: Thanks!**

 **KHR-Yunalesca: Awesome tip!**

 **Anyway, I do not own either Undertale or Harry Potter!**

 **Enjoy!**

Sans found the nearest 'shortcut' he could find and ran as as fast as he could to where he built his home. It looked almost exactly like the one underground, except for Papyrus' room. Since he lived in the Royal Guard headquarters, that room was now a guest was where Sans was headed right now.

The guest room was about as big as his room back in Snowdin, with soft green painted walls and a light brown carpet. A bed was pushed to the corner of the room with a brown and purple blanket, next to it a nightstand. On the other side of the room was a small dresser. And finally in the middle of the room was a window letting the midday light shine in.

Sans carefully held Frisk in one arm, using the other to move the blanket. He laid frisk down and pulled the blanket up to her chin. He noticed how dusty her skull was and scowled. That will be fixed soon as possible. He ran his hand over her head, wiping some dirt away from her eye-socket, causing her to blink sleepily.

" **There ya go Sweetheart. I just gotta go get a some things, 'kay? Just rest here for a few minutes.** " With that Sans hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen to get the ITEMS. A cloth, disinfectant, bandages , and a bowl. He filled the bowl halfway with water and went back up the stairs, pausing only to get one of his larger short sleeved shirts from his room.

He entered the guest room once more and put the ITEMS on the nightstand, hanging the shirt over the edge.

" **Okay Sweetheart, I'm gonna need to get ya out of that, then we can deal with that injury.** " He sat her up with her back to the wall, causing the blanket to fall of.

He started by taking of her necklace and putting it on the nightstand. Next went her sweater, her trying to help by lifting her arms, but only getting them half way. Once everything was of he could really see how filthy it was. There was dirt in just about every fiber and the sweater seemed to be falling apart.

He threw the clothes into a pile by the door and grabbed the cloth, making it wet and putting some soap on. " **Sorry Sweetheart, I'm gonna have ta help clean ya**." He said apologetically. She hummed in acceptance, knowing with her limited movement she wouldn't be able to do much herself.

Sans started by scrubbing her hands and arms, turning the dusty gray to _bone-white_. Heh. He poured magic into his eye-socket and examined the joints at her hands and elbow. The magic holding her together was too thin to let her move around without help. For now it's main focus was making sure she didn't fall to pieces. And that wasn't a pun. Sans leaned her onto his shoulder and stared scrubbing her spine, ribs, and so on.

By the time she was fully clean the bowl of water was dark gray and brown. Sans smiled at how sparkling white her bones were. And Papyrus said he was lazy. Pff!

He walked to the bathroom, refilling the bowl and rinsing out the cloth. He then put the bowl down again and added disinfectant to the water, and soaked the cloth with it. Finally came the task he dreaded, the crack in her skull.

There weren't any holes, only cracks, so that was good. They didn't spread far, only about and inch long each. He started cleaning the wound carefully, getting all the dirt and dust out. He softly asked the question that had been bugging him for a while. " **Say, Sweetheart. How'd ya get this? It looks to old to be from the underground.** "

She considered the question for a moment before answering. " _Was lil'. Pushed down stairs. Couldn't speak right anymore._ "

Sans growled. That's why his Sweetheart spoke in butchered English. Why she had this horrible scar. after all, with how long ago this injury was made, he doubted it would heal. So now it was just a fragile scar that could spread even further if hit hard enough.

He dried her head and reached over to the bandage, taking it out of its packaging and placing it over the crack. He helped her into the shirt he got, witch reached half way to her knees and laid her back down.

By now it was dark and both he and Frisk were yawning. He took all the ITEMS - including the discarded clothes- and bid Frisk a good night. After putting everything away and throwing out the clothes, like hell was he letting her keep it, he retreated for his room.

It too looked the same as his old one, self-sustaining-trash-tornado and all. Only difference is his bed was actually made.

Sans climbed into the bed and drifted to sleep slowly, only to be startled awake by a sudden realization and promptly started trying to smother himself with his pillow.

He's gonna have to call Papyrus tomorrow and tell him. Well Damn.

 **What do ya'll think?! I think I wrote it perfectly! So Follow and Favorite! And why not ask me questions in the reviews? I'd love to answer anything! Btw, for those who are** ** _Curious_** **(Pun intended) since Frisk is now a skeleton I've decided to give her a Font! It's** ** _Cursive Elegant_** **just because I think it fits her so nicely. Anyway, tata for now my preties!**

 **~ Curious Kit ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo, guys. Today I bring to you another chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

 _ **KHR-yunalesca**_ **: No way! I think your advice is awesome! Keep sending it please. And I'll make sure about spelling. I even made sure to keep Error!Sans out of my room.**

 ** _Firehedgehog_** **: Thanks!**

 ** _Snowthewhitewolf_** **: Here's your order, ma'am. A fresh plate of Flowerfell with a delicate Skele!Frisk and a side order of fluff.** ** _Bone-appetite_** **.**

 **Declaimer: I wouldn't write fan fictions about it if I owned either of them.**

" **No, seriously Pap. Get to my place ASAP, you'll** ** _jump out of your skin_** **when ya see this.** " Sans said, smirking as his younger brother screamed in frustration over the phone. "FINE, BROTHER! BUT THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT!" Without another word Papyrus hung up, leaving Sans alone on the line. He sighed at his brother's stubbornness. Sure their relationship had gotten better, but that didn't make him any less annoying.

Sans put the phone back on the kitchen table, walking to the dish closet and taking out a bottle. He filled it with milk and heated it in the microwave, grabbing himself a bottle of mustard. He walked to the guest room and politely knocked on the door, coming in when he got no answer. And he would easily swear Frisk was currently the cutest thing on Earth.

She somehow ended up snuggling into her pillow and kicking the blanket halfway of the bed. She held her pillow tightly, half her face smooched into it, snoring lightly. Due to his shirt being so big on her, one sleeve hanged of her shoulder, making her even cuter.

After putting away his camera -where he got it in the first place we will never know- he placed the bottles on the nightstand. " **Frisk? Wake up, Sweetheart. I got somethin for ya.** " He murmured softly, turning her onto her back. Her eyes opened sleepily, gazing around the room confused, before deciding that it was too early and trying to sleep again.

Sans chuckled, " **Nope, if I'm awake then ya gotta be too, Sweetheart. Besides, Papyrus is coming over and I want ya to** ** _cal-sium._** " Frisk giggled, finally opening her eyes fully. The golden toothed skeleton helped her sit up again, fixing the blanket to properly lie on her legs.

" ** _Up for a drink?_** " He held up both bottles, causing Frisk to giggle more and nod. So the lazy skeleton gave her the milk filled bottle, helping her keep it stable with one hand while she drank. Her hands tried to hold it by themselves, but they were too shaky. He used his free hand to drink his own bottle of mustard.

Once done, Frisk gave the bottle to Sans and smiled happily. He smirked. **"You seem to be in a good** ** _moo-d_** **. Ya sleep well?" She nodded, then pointed to him. "If ya** ** _mustard_** **know, I slept great. Had a dream about those stupid wizards puking slugs. It was hilarious.** " Frisk tilted her head in question. " **Oh yeah, I'm gonna have ta help ya** ** _ketchup_** **on what's been going on. Ya see, after we broke the barrier...** " With that he started explaining everything he knew of the humans who possessed magic . He told her about their wands, magic, and even their strange fashion choices.

" **...and I FIGHT you not, they literately all look like their wearing dresses. This old guy, Dumb-door or somethin', was wearing a pink and shocking blue one with dancing frogs on it. Mettaton looked ready to scream at him. It as the funniest thing, watching Alphys have to lock him in a room chained up.** " Sans managed through his roaring laughter. Frisk herself was clutching at her chest, sure she was laughing so hard she would crack a rib. They both finally calmed when they heard a rather loud and insistent knocking on the door. Sans sighed. " **Paps is here, better go before he breaks down the door. I'll be back in a** ** _flash_** **.** " Frisk laughed when he teleport out of her room.

He appeared before the front door, opening it before Papyrus could start another round of knocking, causing said skeleton to scowl. " **Yo, careful there, Pap.** ** _The door is alarmed, the window is startled and the floor is shaken_** **.** " Papyrus face-palmed, passing his older brother and entering the house. When Sans closed the door and looked at him, the Royal guard's eye-socket twitched. "HONESTLY SANS, IF I'M ONLY HERE TO LISTEN TO YOUR AWFUL PUNS THEN I SHALL TAKE MY LEAVE." He stopped when he felt a shiver down his back. He would never admit it, but his shorter, but older, brother could be more terrifying that Undyne herself when he felt like it.

" **I was actually being serious on the phone. C'mon, follow me.** " They both walked up stairs and paused in front of Frisk's room. " **Listen,** " Sans started, ", **If ya lay one finger on her in violence,** then you're gonna have a bad time." Sans let Papyrus in only when he nodded in acknowledgment.

Papyrus froze when he saw Frisk sitting on the bed, seemingly standing still or hours on end. His anger and annoyance turning to hesitance and disbelief. Frisk merely smiled at him. " _Hello Papy._ " She said softly. He took slow, measured steps towards her, and placed his gloved hand on her skull, rubbing it carefully to assure himself he wasn't dreaming.

"SANS... IS THIS... REALLY... HER..?" HE asked, glancing at Sans. He nodded. "BUT HOW..." " **Don't know bro, but she's here now. That's all that matters. Right**?" Papyrus smiled rightly, hugging Frisk, then frowned.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT THE SCHOOL YOU MUST GO TEACH?" He questioned. Frisk tilted her head, " _School?_ " Sans chuckled nervously.

" _Well, ya see Sweetheart, uh..._ "

O boy, what were they gonna do about that lil problem.

 **Whew, that took a while. I hope I got Papyrus' personality right. And I hope I didn't squish everything in there. But this time I think i got the grammar right. I've also been practicing my puns! Anyway, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW, and ask questions. How else do you learn, right?**

 **~Curious kit**


	5. I'm so, so, so sorry!

**I am so sorry. I tried to fend it of, tried to stop it from invading my home, but in the end writers block won. Then came my hero, riding in on a horse, wearing fan fiction ideas and opportunities, The Miraculous: Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir! I won't be continuing this fanfic for a while.**

 **But I will be making a new one. A Miraculous ladybug and Avengers crossover. If you got any suggestions, PM me please.**

 **Currently running from followers wanting to decapitate me,**

 **Curious Kit**


	6. Chapter 5

**Good morning, people from the human race and from the not so human race! Today is a good day to make a time skip, don't you agree! With the reviews I've been getting, my DETERMINATION practically slammed into me like wall till I woke up and started writing! And I drew a picture of Frisk and uploaded it! Plus I finally chased away that Damn Writer's Block! Enjoy!**

The day when everyone found out that their MERCYful princes had returned to the Dremurr family would be one of the biggest historical events of the Monster species. Everyone celebrated for days. No-one wanted to question why Frisk was a skeleton, no-one cared. Their beloved princess, the one who showed them kindness and MERCY in that Hell, was back. Alive and mostly well. After she had died, Sans explained to them of the nature of the buttercups she was covered in. That every time they had wanted to harm her, another flower bloomed. They all felt deep guilt, knowing in the end they really had killed her.

But now she was back, and as she was a monster, she was now immortal. She wouldn't die because of them again. Why did they want to harm such a sweet girl in the first place?

The boss monsters each had similar reactions.

Toriel cried tears of joy as she carefully hugged her thought to be dead child, Asgore holding both of them. They were just as happy as when they found out Flowey was Asriel. But they couldn't make him heir to the thrown. He was a flower, and would be killed to easily and his place taken by someone who would most likely get the monsters thrown back in the Underground. He fully understood that, so nobody needed to now of his status as prince.

Alphys held back on kidnapping Frisk to experiment on her. After all, that wouldn't make her a good friend, now would it. Besides, with all the anime up here for her to watch and creatures and plants she could research, she had more than enough to do. Undyne cheered at the thought of being able to have a challenge again. Because nothing was more challenging than trying to beat MERCY.

...Then there came the realization of scar.

The monsters went ballistic when they found the cause of the injury. Most just wanted to storm to the surface and kill the humans. The Underground wasn't the safest place, sure, but even _there_ children were protected and cared for. Why did you think Icecap was still alive? Or Jerry for that matter. Although he _was_ almost of killing age...

But Frisk insisted that the humans not be hurt. Otherwise they would cause another war, and they didn't need that right now. Everyone listened to their princess. She knew more about humans than them, so they all just ignored the urge to kill and partied on.

* * *

It was two weeks before Sans had to teach at Hogwarts, and the Boss monsters were preparing for a dinner with Dumbledore. He was coming to finalize negotiations and make sure they weren't sending one of their most violet monsters.

Over the weeks Frisk had gotten stronger and could finally walk. Sans still had to help her with stairs, but that was okay. For the final few weeks she and Sans had been staying at the royal home so frisk could reconnect with her friends and adopted parents. Everyone was so happy to be together again. Toriel had even given her a new dress to wear!

It was like Toriel's own royal dress, but with different colors. The Black and red was replaced with a soft purple fabric, Toriel saying the colors monsters usually wore looking too violent for Frisk's kind personality. The sleeves were longs than her arms, hiding her hands and the symbol on the front was stitched on in yellow. Underneath her dress she wore a red turtleneck to keep her warmer. And finally she had her heart locket and bandage on her forehead.

Everyone was in the Dining Room, waiting for Dumbledore to arrive, making a bit of small conversation with each other. Frisk listened intently as Asgore told her of the old days where monsters were one of the most peaceful races on Earth. He was just finished telling her about the old songs they used to sing when there was a poof sound from the fire-place.

The awaited guest stood in front of the fire, wearing a blue robe with chocolate frogs jumping around it. The monsters, including frisk, barely managed to stifle their laughter at his poor clothing all would rather stick to the monster fashion if that was what people wore these days. He carried a small pile of books with him, most likely as a present.

"Ah, Dumbledore!" Asgore smiled, his fangs showing a bit. "Welcome to our home! I hope the trip went well!" The Professor shook his hand, "It was a fine trip, Your Highness. I have brought you a few books I thought you all might enjoy, tough I think the new professor may have slipped one in the pile." He commented brightly.

Toriel happily took the pile of his hands and placed them on a side table, which Sans and Alphys immediately ambushed. Sans took _'The Wizard and The Hopping Pot'_ By Beatrix Bloxam -a fairytale-, and Alphys took ' _Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them'_ by Newt Scamander.

Everyone took a seat at the table and food appeared in everyone's plate. Some spaghetti from Papyrus, now edible at least, Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie, and other foods.

"I would like to introduce you to the next in-line for the throne, Frisk Dreemmur." Toriel cheered happily, her hand petting Frisk's head. the future queen smiled and shook Dumbledore's hand. _"Hello."_ She said.

Before Dumbledore could greet her back, Sans choked on the ketchup he had been drinking, needing Papyrus to pat his back to help him breath. He looked like he had just seen the most disturbing thing you could imagine combined with the creepiest dream you can imagine having.

"What the hell, man?! You that crap you drink on me!" Undyne sneered. Alphys wiped ketchup of her cheek.

Sans only stared at the book he read in horror. He then turned to them all. **"** **You won't believe this."**

He opened the book to the last page and started reading from it.

 **"Then the little golden pot danced with delight - hoppidy hoppidy hop!- on it's tiny rosy toes! Wee Willykins had cured all the dollies of their poorly tum-tums, and the little pot was so happy that it filled up with sweeties for Wee Willykins and the Dollies!**

 **'But don't forget to brush your teethy-pegs!' cried the pot.**

 **And Wee Willykins kissed and hugged the hoppitty pot and promised to always help the dollies and never be an old grumpy-wumpkins again"**

When he was done everyone was shivering in disgust. Undyne ran out in the middle of it and barfing sounds could be heard from the bathroom. Even his sweetheart was affected. She clung to him, as if there were rabid dogs nearby wanting to tear her apart for her bones.

 _"Burn book to dust. Now"_ Was the only words the sweet pacifist could say.

* * *

 **I'm Back baby! finally got my brain-cells back, with a lil help from Ink!Sans. He always had been rather creative. Now it may take a while before I upload another chapter, so while I type you guys can send me ideas of what you want to happen at Hogwarts. I'm thinkin of havin a lil fight with the pink toad...**

 **So Favorite and Review! It fills me with DETERMINATION!**


End file.
